Ouran Melody
by MidnightFairyDust
Summary: Elena Atwood is a small town honor student with an amazing affinity for music. Tamaki Suoh is the king of the famous Ouran Host Club, who is also failing some classes. When Elena lands a music scholarship at the prestigious Ouran academy her world is turned upside down when Tamaki becomes her tutor, to earn credits to pass his 2nd year! What could come of this unexpected feat?
1. Chapter 1 Fate Absolute

Washington. A state located in the very farthest reaches of the Northwestern United States and my final resting place.

It was always gloomy. Rainy. Able to match the rather depressing tone my life had taken on over my short ,17 year, existence. As pessimistic as it sounds, I did not pity myself, nor how I was. I'd just come to terms with my fate.

Cardiomyopathy had damned me. It did the same to my father when I was 2 and I'd only realized how absolute my fate had been after spending 9 years of my youth locked away in a hospital only to be thrust out into the real world with a mentally disturbed mother who didn't know who I was for 11 months.

But, none of that mattered. I, truthfully, didn't mind it.

I was, yes, forced to get a job at a cheap cleaners, the only one for miles, in our home of Kingston just North of Seattle. I was forced to attend high school despite not having any previous experience in schooling.

But I finally felt alive.

I always felt it was an honor to attend public school and to enjoy what other teens would regard as "tedious" or "boring". Maybe I enjoyed it so because I subconsciously considered the possibility of it all being over as soon as the next day.

It was a blessing in disguise.

School ended promptly at 2:50 every day, beginning at 7:40 in what felt like the wee hours of the morning. A mere 40 minutes after school I was expected at work.

"Peachy Clean", a laundromat out in the center of the town, was the only place for clothes to be professionally washed for 40 miles out. At least until you hit Seattle. It was me, Miss Maddio, a teacher at the elementary school, and two older women who had most likely seen the first World War. But they were all good company since I didn't get along with _anyone_ my age.

But that was after school. When it came to academic life as a student, I was but a mere shadow among the student body. Sure I had a few friends, but, what was the point? Friends would only get in the way of my studies. They stood in the way of my success as a person.

At least that's what I believed, initially.

My school had just began hyping up the exchange student program. China, Germany, the United Kingdom, Japan, even Turkey were being advocated as places to study abroad. And I so badly wanted to participate.

But money, as it is, was the only problem. On my own, I could hope to afford a plane ticket to Europe after I graduated college, let alone high school. My disease also served as an obstacle I simply could not avoid. But I could still dream.

Out of desire, I signed up anyway. It was one in a million that I would actually be partnered up and traded with an actual foreign exchange student but it wasn't going to hurt to try for the hell of it. I wanted to dream.

But, what I didn't plan on was actually being called back.

I froze when my principal called a week or so later. I was aware he was going on and on about rules and such but I couldn't concentrate. Only one word truly stayed with me throughout the entire one sided conversation.

Japan. I heard it over and over again as it rung in my head like an obnoxious bell toll. _Japan, Japan, Japan._ Only I wasn't annoyed. I was overjoyed and terrified at the same time.

But then I found my heart had sank. There's _no_ way I could ever hope to afford to travel to Japan. At least, not without a little assistance.

I sighed and took a seat on my bed. Going to Japan would truly be a dream come true! I'd always been fascinated with the culture, loved the food, listened to their music. And, well, watched anime and read manga as well.

I pursed my lips with a pout and sank into my mattress, cuddling my pillow, "this is no fair."

I managed to roll over on my stomach and kinda wormed into a comfortable position. I grabbed my guitar, an acoustic, that rested against my bedside table and strummed a couple of notes at random, singing."

"Iiiiii WISH I could gooo to Japan~! Aaaand eat all their foooood all niiiight!"

That's enough of that. Now was not the time to sing terrible parodied renditions of Ke$ha songs. Or time to make 50% off references. I had to get myself together and come up with a game plan. I heaved a sigh.

"I've got my work cut out for me…"

But I couldn't concentrate really. I was the master of procrastinating while having a brain roughly the size of Texas. Roughly. Speaking of Texas- I was expected to email a good friend down there. Well, really, she's my only friend. See? Procrastinating.

Instead of doing the whole internal rambling, I grabbed my laptop. I'd managed to rent it from the school to fix for them and claimed it as my own when they never asked about it. It was time to immerse myself in stupid videos, maybe some memes, and DEFINITELY some anime on the side.

Time to savor the night and my time till my trip to Japan!

 **YES IT'S HERE! The brand new series (kinda) has arrived; Ouran Melody! It's back baby~ I know this chapter was a real shorty but I promise chapter 3 will definitely be a lot longer! Just think of this as testing the water! Let me know what you guys think PLEASE? Comments, favorites, and follows are always much appreciate~ LETS GET EXCITED! Anyways I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Stay creative my friends~**


	2. Chapter 2 A Crumbling King

Tamaki sat on his throne, demonstrating proper posture as always. He was surrounded by his guests and spoke to them individually with the poetic eloquence that defined him as the King of the Host Club.

"You are the most brilliant gem of them all my darling," he cooed to his guest, "my diamond princess…"

Tamaki held out a white rose to his blushing "princess" as she squealed with a furious blush and hearts for eyes.

"You think I'm like a diamond?!" cheered the girl, who looked as though she were about to faint.

"Tamaki-senpai!", Haruhi called," Someone's here to see you."

Tamaki looked up, realizing the moment he set up had been ruined and sighed, but quickly put a smile back on as he stood, excusing himself from his disappointed girls.

"Alright then. And what lovely lady has come to see me Haruhi?" Tamaki asked, holding out his hand to Haruhi with a smile.

"Um… senpai." Haruhi pointed to a large man, dressed in a suit and sunglasses, standing at the door.

Tamaki blinked and put on a show as usual, shouting to Haruhi," how many times must I say it Haruhi? I won't have men as guests! I don't care how much they pay, I refuse to host men! Now if you want to do that, you can that's your choice, but I won't. Do you understa-"

With an annoyed huff, Haruhi pinched Tamaki's nose and pushed him toward the man," just go with him!" she snapped.

Tamaki gasped as the man grabbed his arm and, causing a scene, shouted," Wait! Haruhi! Don't let him take meeeeee!"

 _SLAM!_

The man took Tamaki through the halls and to an office before forcing him down in a chair.

"Hey!" he protested," that's no way to treat a student! How dare you touch me?!"

However, Tamaki's protests were futile and, after a while, he finally shut up and pouted in the chair, realizing the man wasn't even listening.

He crossed his legs and finally asked, clearing his throat while calming himself," so, why have I been brought here anyway?"

Just as he finished speaking, another man walked into the room.

"Father?" Tamaki asked, confused as he stood up.

"Do not refer to me as father, Tamaki, we have been over this. You will address me properly as chairman. Understood?"

Without an answer, the chairman put up his hand to stop Tamaki from saying anything and squinted at Tamaki as he sat down, eyebrows furrowed. The chairman set down a paper in front of the confused blonde before continuing with the sort of meeting.

"Do you know what this is, son?" the chairman glanced up from the paper and back at Tamaki.

"Ahhhhh... does it have anything to do with Haruhi?" Tamaki asked, eyes full of hope.

"No",the chairman promptly replied.

"Something to do with Mommy?"

"Who?"

"Kyoya."

"No, wait momm-"

"Does it have to do with Mori or Honey-senpai? Or maybe it has to do with those shady twins!" Tamaki shouted clenching one fist.

"No! It doesn't have to do anything with that host club of yours, Tamaki!"

Tamaki glanced at the chairman, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion,"then what is it? Wait, is it from Éclair? Or maybe Grandmother? Or my real mother! Wait, _is_ it my mom! Has she been found? It's about her, isn't it?!" Tamaki leaned forward, his stomach pressed on top of the desk as he grabbed the chairman's collar.

"No, no, no, NO! Tamaki is has to do with YOU!" the chairman boomed, hitting Tamaki on the head with the now rolled up paper.

"Then wha-?"

The chairman pushed Tamaki off the desk and back into his chair to stop him from talking once more. "It's about your grades!" shouted the chairman, rolling open the paper revealing Tamaki's report card.

"My… grades?" Tamaki asked, still utterly confused. Tamaki leaned forward and studied the paper before stifling a nervous chuckle.

"Well, um I, um... uh..." Tamaki stuttered.

"Your failing three of classes Tamaki!" shouted his father.

Tamaki sank back in his chair, frowning while readying himself for another harsh lecture.

"Tamaki, with these grades, you will never graduate! Maybe I should just ban you from that Host Club so you can concentrate on your studies!" the chairman continued with a wrinkled brow.

Tamaki gasped and stood up in shock with wide eyes. "no you- you can't ban me from the Host Club! I'm the King! If I can't go to the Host Club, then there will be no Host Club!" he protested desperately.

The chairman sat back in his chair, his elbows at rest on his desk with his hands laced up so his chin could sit on them.

"Well, what do you want to do about it?" the chairman asked, somewhat curious.

"Well… I could, I… I don't… I don't know." Tamaki breathed as he slumped back in his chair with a defeated sigh.

"Well, there is one thing…"

Tamaki looked up at the chairman, staring into his eyes intently, "what can I do?" he asked hesitantly.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Tamaki stared out of the window thinking about what his Father had told him. _You can earn credits to raise your grades by helping the new exchange students coming to Ouran_.

His Father's words flowed through his mind without end.

"Mr. Suoh!?" the teacher questioned sternly, approaching his desk with a wry smirk, "what is the answer to the problem?"

Tamaki nearly fell out of his seat from flustered surprise as the teacher looked down on him. He stuttered and, in his distress, looked over at Kyoya who was sat next to him though his friend only smirked and shook his head toward the teacher, signaling to Tamaki that he was on his own.

The teacher sighed,"moving on…"

Just as Tamaki started to relax, the teacher threw his hand in his face, making Tamaki scream melodramatically as he fell from his seat once more.

"This time, pay attention Mr. Suoh!"

Tamaki sighed at the teacher and tried to concentrate, but it was no use. So much was going to be happening.

Tamaki sulked as he walked down the halls after class, Kyoya, as always, by his side. He looked ahead at the line of girls that had already formed at the entrance of Music Room 3 and he fixed his posture and expression before politely greeting the waiting ladies.

Tamaki and Kyoya walked into the empty room and found Haruhi and the twins and Mori and Honey waiting for them.

"Tamaki-senpai Kyoya-senpai! Where have you two been?" Haruhi called out in irritation.

Kyoya sighed," this one took his sweet time getting out of class and grabbing his things." he said, rolling his eyes with a smirk.

The twins asked simultaneously as Honey giggled on Mori's shoulders," you guys finally ready to start?"

Tamaki smiled softly and clapped his hands," alright men, let's get started!"

 **Yay second chapter! And now Tamaki has been made aware of the situation too! Wonder if he's going to tell the other hosts or keep all this a rather interesting secret~ Please let me know how you guys like this fanfic! Comments, favorites and follows are ALWAYS appreciated! Anyways I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Stay creative my friends~**


	3. Chapter 3 The Preparations

I paced nervously in my room, rereading my transcript and application. It had been far too long since I had gotten any sort of reply and I was beyond nervous.

Over the course of the past week, I had managed to work out a deal with my school that would aide in me joining the exchange student program and I was pleased to hear of my acceptance due to my "marvelous grades". They really were my only redeeming qualities after all. But now I awaited to find out what school I would be attending in the Asian country: Japan.

It was nothing short of nerve racking. I had done a fair bit of research but, honestly, they could send me ANYWHERE.

I nearly tripped over my acoustic when the phone blared downstairs. I hurried down the steps, making sure to scream "I've got it!" as I snatched it up. I gave a deep breath before answering calmly. My councilor. She spoke fast as usual with that thick Boston accent no one can understand. At all. But I did catch one thing in her spiel.

A meeting would be held in the gym Saturday morning with all the exchange students and they would be able to meet with their new school's principles.

"ONE WEEK?!" I shouted in panic, not realizing the poor woman was still on the other line. I stuttered an apology, kinda, and hung up. I'd have one week to prepare my meeting with my new, foreign principal.

 _Do I know Japanese well enough?! Is my fluency acceptable?! What should I wear?! How strict are they?! Are they male or female?!_

"GAHHHH!"

 _Calm_ I told myself. I took a deep breath, hand over my chest. It's irregular drone beat with persistence, but weakness. My pulse was still there nonetheless. And I needed to remain calm. There was only one thing I could really do and that was attempt to improve my social skills. Whatever that meant.

As mentioned before, the act of "friendship" was not my forte in any sense and that was now my Achilles heel! How could I be so ignorant as to think I wouldn't need any human contact til college or something?!

 _Calm_

Making friends couldn't possibly be that hard you say? Well I had had ONE friend and I was approaching the tender age of 17! It WAS impossible! I didn't even know how I would introduce myself! Traditional Japanese way? Or American? Maybe I just spit on my hand and offer it? OH the humanity!

 _Calm you cretin!_

I sat on my bed. This wasn't working. Maybe I could attempt that whole "be yourself" thing? Well, if push came to shove I could always curl up in a ball and weep. I heaved a sigh. At this rate, I'd pass as a mental patient easier than a normal highschool girl. But now was the time to change. I stood from my bed.

"I'm gonna become so socially acceptable, they'll LOVE me in Japan!"

… … … … … … … … … … … … … 1 Week Later… … … … … … … … … … … … …

 _I'm doomed._

For the entire week leading up to the exchange student fair I'd attempted to talk to people. But, shortly after, I realized I had no idea how to and simply resorted to talking to my mirror at home as a substitute.

I made sure to dress up in my best outfit, a simple, bright, burgundy dress that fit my hips but still looked very proper with a thick black belt hugging my waist. I wore a pair of black, pleather boots and dark tights. I couldn't have looked better if Martha Stewart dressed me! Well she does home stuff or whatever so maybe she wouldn't be too successful in THAT department. Clothing. I digress.

I listened keenly to the _click_ of the wooden heels of my riding boots as I strode down the shallow halls of my high school. It was pretty noisy but I seemed to drown out everything, subconsciously. Maybe because I was freaking the hell out.

I heard the representative's voices echo in the gymnasium at the center of the building, but my heart beat was far louder as it seemed to be pumping forcefully right in my eardrums. This was true fear, or, utter nervousy. I had never felt so scared.

I peeked into the gym and caught the gaze of a few people. They looked foreign. Definitely in the right place. I took a step in and felt my eyes widen and my stress lift from my very being.

I've never felt so relaxed.

Everyone had smiles. Everyone was happy. Everyone was calm and, above all, they didn't ignore me. A new confidence had shot through me like adrenaline and I continued my elongated stride forward toward the tables, labeled with their schools and countries of origin respectively. There were dozens of students, from my school and from afar, at these tables and they talked like old friends in a sense.

But I knew I had never been so excited as when my eyes found what I had longed for weeks to see. A big banner adorned the table, a name written in beautiful katakana: Ouran Academy.

It was so wonderfully done it might as well have been done by paid artists. The characters seemed to replicate a calligraphy-like style that gave it a warm, familiar feel to those of western origin surrounding the table. The uniforms, male and female, were displayed on mannequins. The males blue blazer with black tie accented purple by a single stripe. The female dress of a golden yellow radiance like the sun, sporting a thin magenta bow around the neck. Both of them were stunning! The peak of high Japanese society in school uniforms.

The previous nervousness had completely faded from me and I found I could confidently approach the table without faltering. I caught the gaze of girl, fiery red hair cascading long down her back and over her shoulders, watching me. She leaned against the table with black, jean shorts and the male's jacket over a tight, printed shirt. She raised her thin eyebrows at me, lips pursed. Freckles covered the pale skin on her nose and cheeks. She didn't appear to be Japanese, maybe another exchange student then? But I didn't recognize her.

She also stood out, as she was the only one all alone at the seminar. Kinda like me all the time.

My opportunity had finally arrived! My shining moment! The thing I would be remembered for for decades- hell CENTURIES to come! Like the Fall Out Boy song. Sort of.

I puffed out my… rather… small chest- and approached her with my best smile. I was going to be her first friend. _Savannah Dey_ was written on a sticker name tag over her- hahaaHAA. She's well endowed.

"B-b-b-b" I stuttered.

She gave me a strange look, which was perfectly acceptable given that I was staring straight at those _watermelons_. But when I was finally able to pry my eyes away from _those_ , she looked like she was ready to ring my neck. There was definitely steam coming out of the ears- I don't care what anyone else believes! But she didn't say anything.

She just walked away. Hands dug away in her pocket, chewing on her bottom lip, she walked away.

She obviously had to be somewhat like me, well, grade wise. But she looked scary AF. Cute but intimidating ya know? But I didn't find I was scared of that harsh and quiet face. I knew immediately that I wanted nothing more than to speak with her, normally.

But now wasn't the time. As selfish as it was, I had to concentrate on my own future, academic or otherwise. I was going to Japan, with or without a new friend. THAT is what I had to focus on.

It was time to meet my new principal.

 **Ahhh I love how random yet serious she can be XD Theres gonna be more of her obviously and she's going to Japan! Im VERY excited to show you guys her life~ Anyways I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Stay creative my friends~**


	4. Chapter 4 Just Be Strangers

Tamaki heaved a sigh as the doors to his home opened before him. He glanced around with tired, half-lidded eyes. He was greeted by the lyrical "welcome home master" as maids and butlers lined up along the front foyer. He smiled and gave a quick flip of his bangs before flashing them a smile.

"Good to be back~" he cheered, walking past them with a polite smile. That was until Shima Maezono, Chief of Staff at his manor, grabbed him by his sleeve. The blonde gave a yelp and spun around as the head maid held him.

"Your father had been waiting for you Master Tamaki. Upstairs in his office- go on." She rasped, releasing him as he blinked, trying to process.

"What does he need me for?" he asked out of confusion.

However, he didn't receive an answer as he was ushered up the grand staircase of his home and up to the second floor. His father looked up when he entered. The chairman sat back in his seat, lacing his fingers together while resting his elbows on his desk.

"Welcome home Tamaki."

"Hello Father-"

"Chairman.."

"R-right" he said with a sheepish smile before sinking into his seat.

The chairman stood and shut the door, only deepening Tamaki's anxiety. I've really done it this time he thought, breaking out into a cold sweat as his father strode back to his chair. He reached beneath his desk top and into a filing cabinet before laying a manilla folder in front of the teenager.

And now Tamaki was REALLY confused. He stared at the folder for a good few minutes before his father sighed, opening it for him.

Tamaki blinked slowly as he took one picture to look over, "a… girl…?"

"Yes."

"... why?" he asked uneasily.

"This is the girl who you are going to be looking after in our manor for the remainder of the semester. She'll be arriving in one week- so be ready and treat her right, Tamaki."

Tamaki's jaw practically hit the floor. A foreign girl staying in MY house?!

"Take some time to look over that. It'll make it a little easier to become acquainted with her when she arrives," the chairman said, "that is all. Go on now- I have work to do."

Tamaki slowly nodded before standing, walking out. He was completely drained, he could feel the wrinkles already coming on. Maybe some grey hairs too. He clicked his tongue in annoyance and, with eyes narrowed, he skimmed over her profile.

Elena Atwood.

His expression softened.

Elena Anne Atwood

Date of Birth: April 2nd Place of Birth: Galveston, Texas, USA

Mother: Kaitlynn (Christenson) Atwood Father: Thomas Atwood (deceased)

Place of Residence: Kingston, Washington, USA GPA: 4.0

She was a beautiful young girl, having light, honey blonde hair and striking sky blue eyes. She didn't appear to be too well endowed, no curves on top or on the bottom, but it was her smile that was the most captivating. It was bright. It was innocent. Passionate. The brightest thing that stood out amongst everything was that smile of hers. It hid pain. It hid loneliness. Longing.

He read on.

Additional Information: suffers from cardiomyopathy. Must take medication daily.

"Cardio- cardiom.. C-cardio- whatever." Tamaki stuttered, shutting himself away in his room. He curiously yet cautiously read it over again and again.

"What could that mean…"

… … … … … … … … … … … … … The Next Day… … … … … … … … … … … … …

Tamaki flipped through the papers in the manilla folder. He sat hunched over on one of the many plush couches adorning Music Room 3, thumbing through the stack of information. He was determined to take it all in and, with that, it required ALL of his concentration.

"What're you up to boss?" the twins chorused in unison, looking over either of his shoulders. The blonde jumped to his feet with a yelp, clutching the folder to his chest.

"What the heck are you two doing?! I'm trying to concentrate!" he shouted lividly, a light blush dusted on his cheeks.

"On?" they replied, tilting their heads to the left.

Tamaki gulped. There was no way he could tell them the truth. How would they take it if he casually said oh, I'm just reading varying details of a girl I've never met who's going to be living with me pretty soon!

"U-um," he stuttered, looking around, "j-just reports for the spring dance we'll be holding!"

"Isn't that Kyoya-senpai's job?" asked the twins, glancing at one another.

Crap. They saw through it!

"I-I just… wanted to.. .help out." Tamaki breathed, forcing a nervous smile.

Suddenly, the twins hummed. Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin straightened up from their positions leaning against the top of the couch and slowly made their way toward the panicking blonde. Tamaki held the folder close to his chest, every piece of information hidden from their curious brown eyes as they circled him curiously. Then they gave another hum and a simultaneous shrug.

"Alright boss~" they teased, sticking their tongues out. It was only because of the squealing guests that they left the poor king alone.

Tamaki heaved a sigh and dropped his arms, looking at the folder tucked safely in them. Elena's picture lay hidden in his hold. He found his heart beating fast, whether it be adrenaline of nearly being found out or something else entirely he wasn't sure.

But her smile made his heart race. He wanted to know more about her and soon.

Tamaki pursed his lips and packed up the folder before slipping it in his bag only to find Hikaru and Kaoru whispering to the other members of his Host Club.

Oh no.

"Tama-chan what are you doing?" Honey-senpai questioned curiously.

"Senpai what are you hiding?" Haruhi asked.

"If you've got something to hide Kyoya will surely find out!" Renge scolded.

"Tamaki, if you've got something to hide you might as well tell us now." Kyoya demanded, adjusting his glasses on the bridge of his nose.

"Mm." Mori added.

Tamaki felt sweat bead up on his forehead as his stuttering worsened and worsened again as the twins sang "the boss has a secret, the boss has a secret~!"

"ENOUGH!"

All the hosts stopped and the room quieted. Tamaki had shouted at them. He looked furious and unbelievably flustered. He took a deep breath and raised the folder to their attention.

"The contents of this folder are not important but if you must know, it is information on an exchange student I'm being forced to tutor. Nothing more, nothing less." he breathed, digging his thumb into the folder as to hold back his frustration.

"The girl I'm going to be assisting… means nothing to me." Tamaki finished, stuffing the folder in his bag.

The hosts exchanged a few glances as Tamaki stood up, dusting off his hands before flipping his bangs. They had all caught it: girl.

That's when Tamaki turned.

He flashed a smile to the hosts and the guests who had been watching, "now then men. Let's get back to work, shall we?"

 **Tamaki now knows about my precious Elena! AND THE HOST CLUB KNOWS TOO?!** **What could come of this? Only trouble to be honest XD Anyways I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Stay creative my friends~**


	5. Chapter 5 Moving On and In

The day had finally arrived, the day I was to leave America for Japan and Ouran Academy.

I got up early just to make myself look presentable for my arrival, besides the people I would be living with were rich, so I knew I needed to make a flawless first impression.

I decided to curl my almost honey blonde hair. It was the first time I had really ever styled my hair now that I think about it. I threw on a fancy summer dress and some heels. I also decided to wear some makeup; however, I had never put on makeup before so it didn't appear too impressive. My eye had suffered greatly due to my, ahem, lack of experience. But they looked flawless!

I gathered my luggage and rolled it out to my car parked outside the apartment, tossing it in the back. It was just 3 three small suitcases for an entire 5 months of school. Ok, it seemed like not enough but I was pretty sure it would work out. It would be fiiiiine.

After that, I made myself some breakfast, allowing myself to unwind and become enveloped in my own thoughts. So much was going to change after today and I had to make sure I'd be entirely prepared for EVERYTHING.

Then my mother come downstairs.

She glanced around at the state of the kitchen and then at me.

"... so you really are leaving…" she mumbled, putting things that I had left out away.

"... yep." I muttered back. Awkward. I didn't expect her to be awake. I was somewhat sad to be leaving her all alone despite our… rocky relationship. However, I was determined to begin my new life in Japan as quickly as possible.

I ate my food quietly and both of us seemed to being trying hard to ignore the other. This isn't how I thought I'd be leaving but, knowing her, she wasn't going to really miss me.

My mother worked all night as a nurse at the hospital in Seattle, couple hours away. She was barely ever home and when she was she only ever watched TV or read in her bedroom. Contact between us was minimal after my dad passed. But that was years ago, you'd think we would have gotten over it- for crying out loud I was almost 2 when he died.

.. anyway.

I stood and washed my dishes, having to stand beside her as she filled the cabinets. We avoided eye contact. The usual. I turned away and felt her gaze fall on my back as I walked away. I grabbed my purse.

"Well I'm off."

"Alright."

"... see you in a few months I suppose."

She nodded. That was our goodbye. Pitiful. But with that, I left the house.

The car ride to the airport was mostly silent, but there was a gloomy tension in the air. I gave my head a quick shake and turned on the radio, listening to that generic pop music that all sounded the same nowadays. No good. I switched it to classical music.

I felt my fingers tap the steering wheel to the tempo of a piano piece playing. I could picture the keyboard, bent along my steering wheel. Humming along, I pretended to play. I mentally said the notes to myself as they went.

C… C sharp… E… A flat… A sharp…

I zoned out for a few minutes and actually considered how much I'd miss my home. I passed my school and my workplace and houses as I drove. It was… surprisingly bittersweet. It suctioned my heart the entire drive to Seattle and then suddenly ceased when I got to the airport.

Apparently my car was gonna be freighted across to the ocean to meet me in Japan. I watched the chauffeur take my keys and my car as a bellhop guy took my luggage for me. I stopped for a moment and shut my eyes.

"… It's now or never…" I said stepping off the curb as I entered the airport.

I searched for my so called "escort" and finally located a man in a black suit who had a sign with my name written on it. He wore that classic black suit and sunglasses with the short haircut, but he definitely wasn't American. I approached him cautiously as he looked like he could probably take me down with his pinkie.

"H-Hello, I'm um Elena Atwood... were you sent by Mr. Suoh?" I asked hesitantly

He simply nodded and gestured me to follow him as he took my bags from the bellhop, all of them. God he was strong and terrifying. He lead the way with long strides, as if expecting a little country noodle like me to follow with ease. My body should have been bruised to a pulp from all the shoving I did. And maybe a lawsuit or two- I swear I kneed a kid at one point. That and my voice was shot from yelling "WAIT" every, oh I don't know, 10 minutes? Roughly?

"U-um, i-if you don't mind me asking, w-why are we out here?" I panted as the escort while looking around. When we turned a corner, my gaze fell upon a sleek, white jet parked on the airports runway.

"Is that for me?!" I exclaimed. He nodded and led me to the private jet.

HOLY CRAP I'M LIVING THE HIGH LIFE!

I swear my jaw was hanging down as the escort ushered me inside. The inside consisted of a cream, light brown and white color palette. It was just like the movies, but far more exquisite than I could have ever imagined. There were also other students aboard! HOT DOG I COULD MAKE FRIENDS!

I was seated in a plush, cushioned chair lined with fine satin. I glanced out the window. I could feel myself vibrating. So unbelievably nervous. Just a mere 13 hours away was my new home for a semester. 13 hours away was my new, but temporary, family. The Suoh's. They were surely awaiting my arrival. And that thought made my stomach turn. But now I was able to test my "human interaction skills".

I turned to a young man opposite me. He had shaggy, dark, ginger hair and wore his glasses on the very tip of his nose as he seemed to be napping in his seat. What if they fell off? Is it illegal to touch people without their permission? Or while they're asleep?

It was far too late to ask that question as I gently eased the glasses up the bridge of his nose. What soft skin- oh god no- no Elena rewind that's way creepy. His nose gave a twitch and then it happened.

He sneezed. He. Sneezed.

His head flew forward from the force and, with my hand RIGHT there, I smacked him square in the face.

Oops.

He groaned as his glasses slide off his face, a big red mark on his nose.

Double oops.

He glanced up at me, eyes glazed with pained tears, "what was that for?!"

"A-ah," I stuttered, "your… glasses were falling off…"

He scowled. Oh great, triple oops.

 **Sooo Elena is making friends? For everyone who doesn't know, the best friendships start due to physical injuries. Is that a good thing or not for her future though~ Anyways I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Stay creative my friends~**


	6. Chapter 6 Keeping Secrets

I've never been in a more awkward situation.

For an agonizing 13 hour plane ride I was going to have to to sit next to the poor kid I smacked in the face. I tried mumbling a few apologies but I only received his cold shoulder. Couldn't he see how hard I was trying?! I almost cried.

However, I did, obviously, feel bad for the guy. I'd managed to get a name out of him through persistence: Hunter. I was a little surprised; all of the Hunters that I knew were buff and beyond stupid jock types but this one was lanky, wore glasses and had all his features absolutely peppered in freckles. I also noticed he was in the Ouran boys uniform.

IS HE GOING TO MY NEW SCHOOL?! Oh the humanity! The first classmate I've met despises me. I cry. Internally of course.

He glanced at me. My internal panic had been found out.

"...Sorry."

WHAT?! An apology? I was so confused. This was the same boy I'd just hit in the face right?

I blinked slowly as he pushed his index fingers together, avoiding my gaze with a light blush dusted on his cheeks.

"I-I didn't mean to yell…"

"A-ah.." I stuttered. I had no idea how I should respond sensibly, but I did blurt something out regardless. My name of all things.

He blinked, "... Elena? That's your name…?"

"Y-yes."

"... I-Im Hunter- well Hunter Ahrens." he mumbled, offering his hand while sporting a brighter blush though he did try to hide it. He was just like a tsundere. Oh god he was making a mistake extending his hand to a weirdo like me.

I took his hand and gave it a firm shake with a smile. Since he was going to Japan with me I thought it'd be clever to respond in Japanese. Also cus' I sucked and needed more practice before we arrived. I took a deep breath and spoke as best as I could.

"K-Konnichiwa… Watashi wa Atwood Elena desu."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … The Next Day… … … … … … … … … … … … …

I must have dozed off somewhere along the journey. I let a small groan slip past my lips and felt a… tense? Was my seat alive? Maybe I was still dreaming and my seat was a giant cat or something. … ya maybe I do need to get the ol' noggin checked.

"A-Ah…"

A nervous voice? Ok so my seat was alive? I adjusted my gaze as blinked at the poor sap beside me. I guess I'd fallen asleep against Hunter's shoulder cus' my god he was redder than a sunburnt tomato. Even though that would be brown. Or dead.

He looked away and I sat up abruptly. Now it was just getting awkward. How could I just sleep on a stranger? I glanced over at him as he adjusted his tie repeatedly.

Yup, I definitely broke him.

I was just about to apologize when I felt the plane bounce. My worst fears had been realized. WE WERE GOING TO CRASH! I was just about ready to scream before a voice came on the little intercom over our seats.

"Ladies and Gentleman this is your captain speaking, we have just arrived at Haneda Airport, Tokyo International terminal. Please unbuckle your seatbelts and carefully make your way off the aircraft with any carry on luggage. We hope you have a wonderful stay in our fair city."

I blinked as the message replayed several times in different languages. Five students stood up, all wearing Ouran uniforms. I even saw Savannah who had been on board with me the whole time. I think she looked at me.

There were so many different people on board, it was quite a group we had going. I was in such awe that I didn't realize Hunter had been dragging me toward the others. I blinked and glanced at him.

"... Ah… I'm sorry about falling asleep on you."

"... don't worry about it." he mumbled, smiling softly.

I could feel a smile take over as I nodded, following him off the jet. We stepped off on the exit and a warm breeze caught my hair. Even though it was winter, it felt so sunny.

I gazed off at many different limousines parked along the parking lot just beyond the runway, families waiting with them, probably hosts for us exchange students. Though they were holding signs, I personally couldn't pick out mine at such a distance let alone spot Mr. Suoh out of the crowd.

Instead, all of the students were corralled off the jet and into a little bundle. Some of the kids wore their uniforms, but I wasn't alone in my non school attire. The others had begun introducing themselves, like that circle thing you do in elementary school. Or that's what I did as a young blood.

Alfie Xavier Clark was an extremely British boy. He had light brown, curly brown hair and oh god mint green eyes that could kill. I knew from the beginning he was gonna be popular with how bubbly he was.

Emalie Bleier was a German exchange student from Stuttgart and god she was pretty too. She had deep brunette hair and matching chocolate eyes. She managed to flaunt her thick accent too.

Kallias- I couldn't quite catch his last name because his english made me cringe- was Greek. Despite his speech sounding like he was gargling marbles, he seemed pretty nice. However I was too stuck on how he and Alfie could have legitimately been twins. Though Kallias's hair was more black and eyes more hazel- it didn't matter!

Finally there was Lívia Rego. She was Brazilian with looong black hair. I kid you not it went past her butt. And not only had she practically mastered Japanese, she even spoke Spanish and Portuguese.

Hunter, Savannah and I all came from America and, naturally, stuck together. However, I was completely wonderstruck by the other kids. They were all unbelievably talented and had accomplished so much in so few years. I wanted so badly to be able to stand on their level.

But I couldn't. And I realized that when I was asked what I wanted to accomplish by attending Ouran Academy.

"... I-I…"

They all stared at me encouragingly.

"... I-I… want to make a friend."

I could feel my own hopes waver as a few snorts cut through the brief silence. Everyone else broke into conversations and I'd realized I'd blown my chance. Maybe I just wasn't cut out for this sort of thing. Maybe I was stupid to believe things would change just because I was in a different country.

Suddenly I heard my name, called out from the crowd.

I spun and saw Mr. Suoh, waving me over. I waited a moment before leaving behind the other students, though I could feel someone's gaze on my back as I hurried away…

The drive to the Suoh Estate was just one long debriefing. Naturally, being the Chairmen of the school and all, Mr. Suoh wanted me to understand everything that happened or was going to happen at Ouran. I even got an encyclopedia that he claimed to be the original student handbook but I didn't believe him. I could've killed someone with that thing!

When we pulled up to the manor another limousine was outside. Yea this family was crazy rich. The manor itself just screamed high society, not to mention the additional green acreage surrounding the home.

I was escorted out to of the limo by maids who then lined the passage to the front door. A butler, well two, opened the doors for me. They must have had a 7 foot man living there because even a guy like that could pass through comfortably. This place was literally the craziest place I'd ever seen.

But it was what was behind the doors that would fascinate me far more.

When the doors opened a breeze flew past me, fluttering my dress around my legs and my over my shoulders. I stared on as a boy inside turned to meet my waiting gaze.

A yellow blond boy with violet eyes blinked back at me. And that's when my heart stopped.

I felt the Chairmen pat my shoulder and I watched him talk but no words resonated. At least, his words couldn't surpass the sheer beating of my own heart. I watched as the Chairmen patted the boy's shoulder and mumbled some words to his waiting ears. However, the boy didn't remove his gaze from me. The only phrase that really rendered with me was "this is my son: Tamaki."

Then the Chairmen left. We were alone in the home's foyer. Oh geez. Crap.

Is this what people call love at first sight?

I caught Tamaki's smile as he started to approach me. My heart skipped a beat and I could feel sweat bead on my forehead as he leaned down toward me. AHHH! I couldn't take it! I had to say something- anything!

"I-I… a-ah…"

But he had stopped me before I could. As he straightened up, positioning one hand over his chest and the other arm folded behind his back, he gave me a brief bow and spoke.

"Welcome to the Suoh Manor, Miss Atwood."

 _M-Miss… Atwood…?_ I was definitely gonna faint at this rate. I knew I must have looked just as flustered as I felt because he gave me a sort of concerned look. I was totally ruining this opportunity! But, despite it all, he politely continued.

"My name is Tamaki- I don't mind if you call me by my first name since we'll be living together. But I do have one favor to ask…" he mumbled, glancing away as he loosened his uniform's tie.

"Y-yes?!" I blurted out hastily. Ah hell- I'm a wreck.

"I need…" he paused for a moment before meeting my gaze once more, "I want you to stay away from me."

. . . Eh? I felt my heart throb and shoot up into my throat as he turned his back to me coldly.

"Please Miss Atwood, I urge you to keep your residence here a secret and… I would appreciate if you considered us as perfect strangers…"

His words were like a knife in my heart. What had I done…? I gave his back a slow nod before he left me, alone in the foyer. I felt my shoulders slump and my gaze fall. Not even my host family wanted me around… I could feel the lump in my throat swell and my eyes water.

This was going to be the worst semester of my life.

 **Tamaki just tore out the heart of a fine maiden?! That's not very hostly! But he's got his reasons... buuuut you'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out! Sorry that this chapter took literally forever to come out but at least it's here now!** **Anyways I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Stay creative my friends~**


End file.
